Noches Virtuales
by Hikaru Michaelis
Summary: Yaoi/Lemon Aburrimiento y una conexion a la red con acceso a un chat gay, que puede pasar? Eso es algo que nuestro lindo Kistune descubrira en una noche de ciber-sexo SxN
1. Chapter 1

Noches Virtuales

**Noches Virtuales.**

**SasuNaru**

**Oneshot.**

--

Disclaimer: La historia ni los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, la historia la saque de una revista que leí hace poco y solo me encargue de adaptar y modificar de acuerdo al anime/manga, ya saben que los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto… que lo disfruten!!

Nota: La narración es en primera persona, o sea que será Naruto quien nos la irá contando.

Texto normal - palabras de Naru  
Texto en "…" - dialogos por el chat.  
Texto en _cursiva_ - Conversacion real entre personajes.

* * *

"-Extraño chuparte completito-", Escribió Sharingan22 por el _Chat._

"**-**Te espero mañana a las 5 pm en Konoha's Heaven, yo pago" le respondí… mi nick? Es mas que ovbio no? Kitsune18 jejeje.

Interesante no? Pues bien, les contaré como es que se dio este _ciber-affair_'ttebayo. Hace un mes, aproximadamente, yo me encontraba aburrido y como vivo solo en mi departamento decidí conectarme un rato a la red y entrar aun chat Gay… Ah no les había dicho que lo soy verdad'ttebayo? Bueno pues es algo que recién descubrí, bueno sabía que lo era pero fue _Sharingan22_ quien me ayudó a "salir del closet" ttebayo – una sonrisa zorruna se dibuja en su rostro- Ah como les decía, entré al chat y lo primero que llamó mi atención fue su anuncio, que algo así decía…

"Sharingan22, homosexual, 22 años, quiero conocer a un hombre para noviazgo, vivo en Edogawa Tokyo, Japón, universitario, 1.71 m, soltero, atlético, ojos y cabellos negro azabache."

Ja cuando lo leí, lo primero que pude pensar es que era un completo baka y un engreído buscando solo una aventura, claro! semejante descripción lo decía'ttebayo, pero bueno yo el gran Naruto Uzumaki lo pondría a prueba. Admito que por esos días, a mi me rondaba en la cabeza la idea de tener _cibersexo_, aunque sinceramente por ese entonces prefería salir de reven y practicar el sexo en vivo y en directo con cualquier chica que me ligara en mis noches de antro. Como sea, no quería ser de los que se pierden de una experiencia por quedarse en lo _clasico_'ttebayo. Además _Sharinga2_2 era perfecto como primer experimento, vivía al otro lado de la ciudad y yo no conocía a ningún universitario con esas características tan "envidiables" ttebayo. Bien podía quedar como "aventura de una sola noche" y nada más. Ja! Quien diría lo equivocado que iba a estar después –Naruto hace un puchero de molestia que luego cambió por una zorruna sonrisa- Esa noche tenía ganas de algo totalmente distinto, obsceno, sucio… y presentí que _Sharingan22_ me podía ayudar a tenerlo'ttebayo.

Antes de empezar a "hablar" con él lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer fue enviarle un guiño y él me lo respondió, luego seguí con un mensaje:

"Hola guapo, quisiera conocerte, búscame en ". Y él me respondió "Ahí nos encontraremos esta misma noche, kitsune".

Y así fue'ttebayo. A los pocos minutos de estar esperando, en mi msn de inmediato me apareció el mensaje de un nuevo contacto "" y con suma excitación le acepté y he de admitir que nunca supuse que por su descripción fuera como un Orlando Bloom o un Johnny Deep; es típico toparte con personajes totalmente opuestos a su descripción e incluso resultan hacerse pasar por alguien que no son, pero aún así le rogué a Kamisama que no fuera un fiasco, había comenzado a sobre excitarme y quería que el juego comenzara ya…

Desde ese instante, _Sharingan22_ y yo no dejamos de mandarnos mensajes y chatear por las noches'ttebayo, en las pocas charlas que llevábamos, la conversación subió de tono sin siquiera esperármelo.

"-¿Cómo estás vestido?" Comenzó preguntando la primera vez que tuvimos _sexo virtual._

"-Playera sport y boxers naranja." Escribí enseguida, se estaba poniendo interesante'ttebayo.

"- Abre las piernas." La orden me agarró por sorpresa'ttebayo pero quizá fue lo que provocó que me calentara de inmediato.

Lo hice sin dudar.

"-¿Así?, están listas para lo que desees." Respondí, no quería que adivinara que yo era un novato en esto del _ciber sexo_'ttebayo.

"- ¿Estás caliente, muñeco?" Me preguntó de inmediato.

"- Mucho, ¿qué harás?" Le pregunté con ingenuidad fingida.

"- ¿Cómo está tu polla? ¿Ya se puso duro?"

"- Me encantaría que me lo chuparas."

"- Yo la tengo dura. Se me antoja metértela despacito por esa entrada tan estrechita. Mójate un dedo" Volvió a ordenarme.

"- Estaría genial. Imagina tú que ahora soy yo quien moja tus dedos, que los meto suavemente en mi boca y los ensalivo de la forma más dulce y sensual que te hayas imaginado. ¿Te gusta?"

"- Sí, muñeco… siente cómo el aire recorre tus muslos, como si mi aliento pasara sobre ellos y se detuviera sobre tu polla. Bájate el boxer. Ahora acaricia la extensión, apenas rozando la punta con tus dedos. Como si fuera la punta de mi lengua húmeda y ansiosa por devorarte en una sola engullida. Déjame mamártela y saborearla lentamente. ¿Te gusta? ¿Qué carita estas poniendo?

"- Me encanta, me pones bien caliente, _Sharingan22_, estoy cachondisimo, siento que ya me estoy viniendo. Quiero que me pruebes y me hagas venirme en tu boca."

"- Muy ardiente, eh, imagínate que mi lengua hace círculos alrededor de la punta, lentos y húmedos. Me estoy poniendo realmente duro y muriéndome por entrar en ti muñeco, deberías verme."

"- Descríbemelo, quiero saber como la tienes, a ver como se pone si yo te la chupo de arriba hacia abajo, mientras veo que cara pones."

"- Está lista para metértela. Se me antoja quedarme sentado y subirte encima de mi. Te la estoy poniendo hasta adentro, deslizándola lentamente, mientras beso esos rosaditos botoncitos que adornan tu pecho."

"- ¿Sientes como estoy? Tus manos en mis nalgas me encantan, apriétamelas y jálame hacia ti, eso me prende más. Quiero morderte los hombros, me gustan, y también ponerte mi polla en tu abdomen, quiero que la sientas para que se te antoje devorarla todas las noches. También voy a besarte y lamerte la oreja. Préndete más, que se te ponga más dura."

"- Estás estrechísimo, me gusta que te pongas apretadito para que me hagas metértela hasta adentro, calientito, muévete, menéate mas rápido, que rico estás."

"- Así de cachondo me tienes… ya se me esta antojando venirme, por qué no te vienes dentro de mí y me mojas mas…"

"-Dame un segundo, muñeco, ya estoy casi listo, te lo voy a hacer más rico que nadie."

"- Me lo estas haciendo delicioso, _Sharingan22_, te mueves riquísimo… ya vente, vente dentro de mí, conmigo…"

"- Me estoy viniendo… aarggg, te tengo agarradas las nalgas. ¿Te gusta?

"- Ahh se siente tan bien este calorcito en mi interior, estás buenísimo _Sharingan22_, métemela más…"

"- ¿Así muñeco?"

"- ¡Si!... más… así… me estoy viniendo, mmmmmm."

No supe describir el orgasmo que acababa de tener'ttebayo, pero fue muy excitante leer lo que _Sharingan22_ escribía, imaginármelo a él y las cosas que se le ocurrían'ttebayo; me pregunté si sería igual de bueno en vivo y a todo color. Definitivamente, quería probarlo'ttebayo.

Después de un par de veces más de _cibersexo_, _sharingan22_ me propuso vernos

"- Hagámoslo en vivo y más rico que aquí, ¿no te gustaría?" Me dijo.

"- Estoy ansioso y preparado."

El reto realmente me calentaba'ttebayo. Sin embargo, también me daban "cosas" esas historias truculentas que uno escucha sobre la gente que se conoce a través de la red. Mi amigo Sai conoció así a una chica de Shizuoka, que parecía normal'ttebayo, pero cuando la fue a ver en persona, la tipa tenía casi todo preparado para ¡casarse'ttebayo!

- _Así ¿sin un besito antes?_ -Le pregunté burlón a Sai cuando me platicó su experiencia.

- _Sí, desesperada y loca estaba esa chava _–Me dijo, bastante decepcionado.

- _¿Fea?_ –Traté de averiguar el verdadero sentido de "desesperada y loca'ttebayo."

- Hasta eso, no, era muy guapa, peli-rosa, alta, de ojos verdes y escultural cuerpo, pero el que me dijera que era el papá perfecto para sus hijos, que ya tiene porque es divorciada, y que cuándo me podía mudar a Shizuoka, y que el dinero no era problema, si me sonó muy mal. Fue demasiado para mí, me aseguró Sai.

Y yo no quería que mi _ciber-affair _con _Sharingan22_ se volviera una pesadilla como esa'ttebayo; no había hablado de un noviazgo, eso estaba perfecto, la parte que me preocupaba era que no me gustara. No podría tener sexo con alguien que no me atrajera. Así que, para animarlo a enviarme fotos, le mandé un par de las mías, no sin evitar recibir un par de encantadores halagos, y entonces le dije que moría por saber cómo era para hacer más vívidas mis fantasías con él mientras nos encontrábamos. Surtió efecto todo el discurso que le di y _Sharingan22_ me mandó un par de imágenes. Vaya sorpresa la que me lleve al descubrir que no había mentido en su descripción, incluso podría decir ¡que le faltaron palabras'ttebayo! Se me antojaba cada cosa que habíamos hecho por el _chat, _pero en vivo con ese hombre. Sí admito que con solo ver su imagen definitivamente salí de mi _closet_.

Piel blanca, de complexión delgada, más que atlético, cabello lacio y negro azabache, unos mechones caian a los costados de su frente, su peinado era un tanto peculiar que lo hacía lucir aun más hermoso. Su rostro era delgado y fino, nariz delgada y un poco respingada, finas y delgadas cejas, ojos un tanto sesgados y pequeños, pestañas cortas, boca pequeña y labios finos. Su sonría lucía algo engreída como si dijera "soy-el-mejor-gay-que-hayas-visto-en-tu-vida" y su mirada lucía realmente enigmática. Siguiendo mis instintos y mis escasos conocimientos de "conócelo a través de los rasgos de su cara'ttebayo" concluí que podía confiar en él.

Nos citamos en el centro, _Sharingan22_ me dio la dirección de un hotel ubicado en la calle de Konoha, un lugar bastante "decente y confortable'ttebayo." Hizo la reservación y nos asignaron la habitación 45, a nombre de Uchiha Sasuke, un nombre bastante atractivo y digno para él.

El día de la cita, llegué media hora antes, pasé al bar del hotel, me senté en la barra y me tomé un trago para relajarme'ttebayo. Estaba nervioso y excitado; 10 minutos después de la hora pactada, pasé a la recepción, pregunté si el joven Sasuke Uchiha ya se había registrado'ttebayo y pedí que le avisaran que me dirigía a su habitación… quería que en cuanto yo entrara, _Sharingan22_ estuviera listo y ardiente'ttebayo.

Decidí subir las escaleras, no dejaban de llegar a mi mente las escenas que _Sharingan22_ y yo creábamos en nuestros _ciber-encuentros_, de recordar lo que quería hacerme, y así me fui enardeciendo y disponiendo a hacerlo realidad cuanto antes, sin perder tiempo ni paralizarnos por el nerviosismo'ttebayo.

Por fin llegué hasta la puerta, me tomé unos segundos para poner cara de tranquilidad y de control, y toqué… _Sharingan22_ abrió de inmediato, también trataba de fingir ecuanimidad, pero la mezcla de nervios y fogosidad que tenía adentro se lo impedía.

- _Hola, vengo por lo prometido.-_ Le dije al tiempo que entraba en la habitación. Las cortinas ya estaban cerradas, su chamarra colgaba de una de las sillas que acompañaban a una mesita en la esquina del cuarto.

No sé si no encontró qué responder, o si le pareció que lo mejor era besarme, y lo hizo'ttebayo. Su beso fue decidido, fuerte, apasionante. Enseguida comenzó a tocarme por debajo de la ropa, su manos grandes y suaves, su miembro viril y sus movimientos un tanto bruscos terminaron de encenderme'ttebayo. –el rubio lucía un rostro completamente encendido en vergüenza.

Pensé que quizá no sería el tipo de chico con quien pasaría el resto de mi vida'ttebayo, pero me encantaba estar ahí entre sus brazos, sintiendo su cuerpo sobre el mío. Paró unos instantes de tocarme, yo bufé con un poco de molestia pero él simplemente sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a despojarme de mi camisa. Dedicó algunos minutos a besar cada parte que dejaba al descubierto y yo no podía evitar dejar escapar un par de placenteros gemiditos y por fin comenzó a hablar como en el _chat_.

- _Estás delicioso. Te quiero comer completo_ –su voz grave y pausada le daba más sensualidad a sus palabras.

- _A eso vine. Tus labios pueden recorrer mi cuerpo hasta donde se te antoje'ttebayo._

- _Hn, tienes una forma muy graciosa de hablar._ –me sonrió de medio lado.

- _No molestes. _–le reproché con un puchero.

- _Aún molesto, no dejas de ser hermoso incluso tu belleza es mucho más que la de los mismos ángeles del cielo. _–Me susurró dulce y sensual al oído, provocando una sensación electrizante recorrerme por completo.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estaba sentado sobre la cama y había comenzado a bajar mis pantalones mientras yo desabrochaba su camisa… le quité el cinturón: se levantó para despojarse del pantalón y dejarme encima. Me besaba cada vez más intensamente, sus manos recorrían mi cintura, el contorno de mis glúteos, sobre mi boxer, mi espalda…Su rostro, sus labios y su lengua se encargaban de recorrer con distintos movimientos en mi pecho'ttebayo. Justo cuando su lengua llegó a uno de mis pezones, deslizó una mano entre mis piernas para quitarme el boxer, me levantó un poco y… Oh Kamisama!! Me penetró lentamente como lo había descrito la primera vez. Nunca me había imaginado en el papel de Uke, pero sin duda que esto lo estoy disfrutando'tebbayo!! Ya estaba lo suficientemente lubricado, previamente una de sus manos ya se había encargado de ello, así que fue delicioso sentirlo así y no pude evitar gemir de placer'ttebayo.

Nuestros movimientos se aceleraron… eché mi cabeza y levemente mi cuerpo hacia atrás, ofreciéndole mi pecho para que lo saboreara con todo el arrebato posible; luego lo tome de la nuca y acerque de nuevo sus labios sobre mis pezones. Su saliva era un elixir que deseaba sentir en mi cuello, en mi boca, en todo mi ser…

El roce de la tela de su camisa y de su polla vigorosa en mi interior aumentaban mi calentura con cada penetración. Sus manos me atraían desde los glúteos, cada vez con mas fuerza hacia él. La sensación de que me deseaba de un modo desenfrenado me hacia sentirme poderoso'ttebayo. Miré de lado y el espejo del tocador me devolvió una imagen que me hizo calentarme más; estaba ahí con mi _ciberamigo_ y todo iba de maravilla, nunca antes me había excitado tanto mirarme, y estaba por venirme.

- _Casi estoy llegando'ttebayo_ –le avisé entre gemidos.

- _Justo a tiempo muñeco_. –El ritmo de sus caderas se hizo más agitado y sus labios ya no se desprendían de uno de mis pezones. Yo le tomé de la nuca y grité desenfrenado. No pude dejar de hacerlo hasta que terminamos. Él llenando mi interior y yo empapando su vientre con mi esencia. Fue uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida.

_Sharingan22_ se tomó tiempo para recorrer mi cuerpo con su lengua, mientras recordábamos pasajes de nuestras charlas y lo excitante que nos resultaba recrearlas durante el tiempo que no estábamos conectados. No hablamos mucho de nuestra vida "real", apenas unos cuantos detalles, nada revelador. Para no complicarnos, acordamos seguir teniendo encuentros en el _chat_, y "si se te antoja, podremos repetir lo de esta tarde" me susurró al oído _Sharingan22_, mi primer "ciberamante".

Esa tarde, caminando por las calles del centro de Tokyo, me acordé de la historia de mi amigo Sai, y agradecí que _Sharingan22_ hubiera resultado justo lo que yo buscaba: cero complicaciones, mucho placer, nuestro ciber-sexo aun es fántastico. Mañana será la segunda vez que lo vea, y estoy seguro de que resultará igual de excitante que la anterior'ttebayo. Puedo verme gritando y gimiendo entre sus brazos. Ya ansío verlo de nuevo.

Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

N/A: Y bien... ¿reviews? jeje espero que haya sido de su completo agrado, siii ya se que todavia tengo muchos fics pendientes pero no he tenido la inspiracion para poder continuarlos y pues cuando lei la historia en esa revista, inmediatamente se me vino la idea de adaptarla para un SasuNaru n.n saludos y gracias por leer!!


	2. Chapter 2

Noches Virtuales.

**¿Confusiones y declaración?**

Kamisama hoy será mi segundo encuentro real con _Sharingan_, hace más de dos semanas que se dio el primero, por cuestiones de escuela y trabajo no habíamos podido coincidir para una segunda cita real. ¡¡Ahh!! no puedo negar que me encuentro sumamente nervioso'ttebayo, aun cuando hemos mantenido esas maravillosas sesiones de ciber-sexo y aun cuando me he acostumbrado a ellas, eso de llevarlo a la realidad aun me causa mucha ansiedad'ttebayo. Haberme declarado gay de la noche a la mañana si que ha sido un paso grande y difícil de asimilar pero no me quejo del todo, _Sharingan_ ha logrado hacerme sentir lo que nunca nadie pudo causar en mi'ttebayo…

- Bueno… -exhale un largo suspiro después de ese pensamiento- aquí voy –dije dándome ánimos mientras tomaba mi chamarra negra con toques naranjas y una espiral en la espalda. Salí de mi departamento rumbo al lugar citado, nuevamente era el Konoha's Heaven.

Apenas toque la puerta de la habitación esta fue abierta de inmediato y ahí estaba él, con su sexy y arrogante sonrisa de medio lado mientras me devoraba con su habida mirada.

- Te demoraste un poco –me reclamó- tendré que castigarte por eso –sentenció al tiempo que me agarraba posesivamente de la cintura y me arrastraba dentro directamente hacia la cama.

- Un poco de espera es buena para aumentar el libido ¿sabías'ttebayo? –le dije con coqueto guiño mientras me aferraba a sus hombros y le comía los labios a besos.

-Usuratonkachi no digas tonterías –me respondió en burla.

- ¡No son tonterías teme, haber niégame que es verdad! –bufé haciendo un puchero de molestia. Desde que empezamos a frecuentarnos todas las noches, poco a poco fuimos tomando la confianza de "insultarnos" de esa forma, era divertido ver como esos apodos más nos extasiaban'ttebayo

- Lo niego –dijo sin más.

- ¡Si serás! –intente golpearlo pero él me evitó tomándome de la muñeca sonriéndome con suma arrogancia.

- Tal como lo imaginé –dijo sin más.

- ¿Qué cosa'ttebayo? –Le pregunté descolocándome en la intriga por su comentario tan extraño.

- Tus enojos por el chat me excitan, pero me he excitado aun más al verte enojado en la realidad –y su sonrisa se amplió mas tornándose en una de completa perversión- Kitsune, realmente me vuelves loco –me susurró al oído mientras me arrojaba con cierta rudeza sobre la cama y se subía a gatas sobre mí.

- ¿Qué esperabas, soy un kitsune no? –le respondí mientras colocaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me enderezaba un poco para poder acercarme a sui oído y poderle susurrar- Hazme tuyo de una buena vez, he esperado ansiosamente por este momento desde nuestra última conversación.

- Hn, lo mismo digo–y volvió a sonreírme de la única forma que le había conocido hoy… arrogante. De inmediato empezó a despojarme de mi ropa casi como un poseso.

- ¡Matte! –lo detuve repentinamente mirándolo seriamente.

- ¿Qué sucede, porqué ahora me detienes? –me preguntó mirándome con molestia y frialdad que causaron cierto miedo en mi'ttebayo.

- Etto… es que yo… umm… no quiero que te molestes… se que habíamos quedado en algo y lo entiendo pero… bueno entenderé perfectamente y… -comencé a decir incoherentemente.

- Habla ya usuratonkachi tu maldito rodeo me marea –me dijo con rudeza.

- Onegai… no me odies por esto pero… esta vez no quiero tener solo sexo –balbuceé con cierto temor.

- ¿Cómo dices? No te he entendido –enarcó una ceja en incomprensión.

- Bueno… a lo que me refiero es… que no tengamos sexo –podía sentir el estomago retorcérseme de los nervios y como la sangre iba subiendo por mi cabeza y acumularse en mis mejillas- qui-quiero… quiero que… "_genial ahora se me ocurre empezar a tartamudear_" –me patee mentalmente.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –su rostro cada vez lucía con mas molestia así que debía hablar o morir'ttebayo.

- Que hagamos el amor –respondí lo menos audiblemente posible.

- ¿Qué hagamos el amor? –o tiene buen oído o yo no lo dije tan inaudible, pero su ceño fruncido me hizo saber que efectivamente me había escuchado'ttebayo.

- Hai –respondí con timidez.

- ¿Sabes que eso solo se hace cuando dos personas se aman? –su fría e insensible voz de cierta forma me hirió ¿eso significaba que…?

- Lo sé –fueron los dos únicos monosílabos que pude decir.

- ¿Entonces? –su gesto seguía invariable- nuestro acuerdo había sido solo llevar las cosas así, ciber-sexo y uno que otro encuentro ocasional sin más.

Y aquellas palabras irremediablemente terminaron de afectarme más.

- Yo… lo siento –dije con voz apagada, entendiendo la realidad de aquellas palabras sin pensarlo más lo hice a un lado y me levanté de la cama acomodándome la ropa- no me siento bien hoy… ¿podemos dejar esto para otra ocasión? –le pregunté tratando de sonar algo enfermo y no como lo realmente dolido que me estaba sintiendo. Ni siquiera sé por qué sus palabras me habían afectado tanto'ttebayo, eso había sido algo que yo mismo le había propuesto, entonces ¿por qué me afectó tanto?

- Como quieras –bufó con fastidio.

- Si, adiós –me despedí sin más y salí de ahí.

Después de esa noche, pasaron un par de días sin que yo volviera a conectarme al Messenger, es más, ni siquiera había hecho el intento de encender mi portátil. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que había pasado aquella noche'ttebayo... ¿por qué si yo había acordado no llegar a nada ahora me afectaba tanto su reacción… a caso es que yo… acaso es que él…?

- ¡Maldición todo esto me confunde! –Grité completamente frustrado- creo… creo que… -suspiré agobiado- Naruto eres un idiota ¿no es eso lo que querías, sexo y diversión sin compromisos? Idiota, idiota, idiota –continué reprendiéndome por mi actitud tan infantil- Ahhh, será mejor que me conecté y platique con él… seguro estará preocupado por no haberme conectado, y si me pregunta que es lo que tenía, le inventare cualquier excusa y haré como que no paso nada… sí, eso haré'ttebayo.

Y sin más parloteo personal, tome mi portátil, lo encendí y tras esperar la carga completa del sistema, abrí sesión en mi Messenger y de inmediato una ventana de auto mensaje me llego… _Sharingan_ no estaba conectado pero me había dejado mensaje mientras no me había conectado, curioso por aquello comencé a leer…

_Hace dos días que no te conectas ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo, por qué actuaste tan extraño esa noche? Más vale que me des una explicación dobe._

Al leer aquello una incontrolable furia me invadió, yo pensando que le preocuparía y me encuentro con esos mensajes reclamándome y exigiéndome una explicación?

- ¡Eres un baka! –grité furioso, bajando con cierta fuerza la pantalla del portátil- bastardo, idiota, imbécil… –continúe despotricando en su contra. Levante la pantalla y espere a que se auto iniciara mi sesión y sí ahí estaba él ya en línea- que ni crea el bastardo que le voy a hablar'ttebayo –me dije molesto. Tras unos minutos una ventana con su nombre se abrió.

- "Hola Dobe" –me escribía saludándome como siempre- "Hasta que te apareces" –me puso burlón.

- "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" –le escribí mostrándome molesto.

- "Vaya, vaya, el zorrito está molesto"… "¿será que hoy se levantó de mal humor? –continuó burlándose-

- "Vete al diablo" –le puse.

- "Vaya, entonces si estás molesto" –puso unos puntos suspensivos y continuó escribiendo- "Se de una forma para calmarte… estoy seguro de que con una buena mamada y la mejor cogida de tu vida hará que se te pase el mal genio" –y me puso iconos alusivos, pero ni siquiera le respondí'ttebayo- "¿Qué diablos es lo que te pasa? –fue lo que me escribió minutos después seguramente molesto.

- "No me pasa nada" –le respondí rejego.

- "¡Deja de hacerte al idiota! Sé muy bien que a ti te pasa algo" –escribió como si en verdad lo supiera.

- "¿Ah sí y según tú qué es lo que me pasa?" –le dije retórico.

- "Estás así por lo que te dije esa noche" –me respondió seguro. Su respuesta sin querer me estremeció- "Es por eso" –volvió al escribirme tras no recibir respuesta de mi parte.

- "¿Qué pasa si lo niego?" –le respondí evasivo.

- "Ja, como siempre acerté –siempre sarcástico'ttebayo- Kitsune creo que esto lo tenemos que hablar" –me escribió de cierta forma seria.

- "¿No es eso lo que estamos haciendo?" –Y yo continuaba en mi necedad.

- "Dobe sabes a lo que me refiero" –antes de que yo pudiera responderle con otro sarcasmo me agregó- "tenemos que hablarlo frente a frente y no acepto un no por respuesta"

Y ahí estaba, la amenaza por delante antes que pedirlo decentemente'ttebayo. No me quedo más que suspirar y responderle.

- "Esta bien, si tanto insistes"

- "Usuratonkachi no me vengas con eso" –escribió molesto- "Te espero mañana a las 5 p.m. en esta dirección" –me dijo mientras me escribía la dirección.

- "Ya la tengo. Ahí estaré, pero más te vale que no intentes atarme y amordazarme para que me violes o me uses como tu juguete sexual en venganza por lo de la última vez" –escribí en amenaza.

- "Hum, no lo había pensado pero gracias por el dato" –me escribió seguramente sonriendo con arrogancia.

- "¡Teme!" –comencé a insultarlo por su estúpido comentario.

- "¿Pero bien que te gustó que te lo hiciera no? –continuaba provocándome, pero ya me iba imaginando a donde quería llegar así que de inmediato lo corté.

- "Mañana te veré en esa dirección, Sayonara… Baka!" –le escribí para luego cerrar de inmediato mi sesión y sin pensarlo me dejé caer de espaldas al colchón con una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en mis labios y no sé cuál era la razón'ttebayo… tal vez, tal vez sea que me esté enamorando… pero ¿eso no puede ser bueno o sí? yo no quiero nada serio… ¿verdad?

- ¡Argh todo esto es muy confuso'ttebayo! –Bufé revolviéndome los cabellos desesperados- será mejor que ya me duerma –me puse de medio lado, boca arriba, del otro lado, incluso boca abajo pero ¡no me hallaba! Esa maldita confusión no me dejaba dormir en paz.

Así estuve durmiéndome casi hasta el amanecer, ni que decir que el maldito despertador sonó a las 6:30 de la mañana marcando la hora de levantarme e ir a la escuela. Está de más decir que también maldije la escuela, la mala noche y por supuesto al idiota de _Sharingan _por ser el causante de mi desvelo'ttebayo. Lo bueno es que la cita era a las 5 así que tenía un par de horas para poder dormir.

4:30 p.m. ahí me encontraba frente a mi espejo debatiéndome por cuál ropa se me vería mejor.

- Kuso, parezco una colegiala enamorada –me mire con cierto desprecio por mi nueva actitud- Comportate Naruto, no es posible que un tipo como él te haga actuar de esta forma ¿Dónde quedó tu actitud de conquistador cero compromisos? –me pregunte- "se fue al diablo'ttebayo" –mi mente me respondió- y todo por culpa de ese… ¡baka! –lo insulté una vez más. Creo que a estas alturas sus oídos deben estar bien taladrados por tantos zumbidos- Ja! –reí sarcástico, vi mi imagen una vez más, contento con lo que llevaba puesto y 25 minutos después, salí decidido a encontrarme con él y dejar todo bien claro'ttebayo.

Sorpresa la que me llevaría al llegar a dicha dirección y descubrir que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de una gran mansión propiedad de los Uchiha y que por obviedad era su hogar… con razón era tan engreído'ttebayo!... sin más con cierto nerviosismo presioné el botón del timbre.

- Al fin llegas dobe –fue el _cordial_ saludo que el bastardo me dio apenas me vio.

- Y da gracias de que haya llegado –le respondí mordaz.

- Hn, veo que no eres nada dejado eso me agrada mucho de ti –me dijo con una sonrisa prepotente.

- ¿Y bien, vas a dejarme entrar o no? –Pregunté exasperado por su actitud de soy-el-mejor-del-mundo.

- Oh, perdone usted su majestad, sea bienvenido a mi humilde hogar –dijo con el afán de seguir molestándome mientras hacia una reverencia.

- Eres un completo fastidio, no sé que vi en ti y me hizo meterme contigo –dije tratando de sonar hiriente.

- Pero no me negarás que te gusto que te la metiera por aquí ¿no? –contra ataco agarrando con fuerza mi trasero.

- ¡Maldito teme, suelta! –gruñí furioso por su atrevimiento dándole un manotazo.

- Eres como una fiera rebelde e indomable –susurró suavemente a mi oído mientras me abrazaba por la espalda- al que puedo someter como un corderito cuando lo llevo a la cama –y acarició mi mejilla con sutileza.

- Suficiente –gruñí deshaciéndome de su abrazo- si solo me hiciste venir para joderme el rato, felicidades lo has logrado. Ahora mismo me largo –me di la media vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí pero un agarre suyo sobre mi mano libre me detuvo- suéltame –mascullé entre dientes.

- Tranquilo –suspiró- no tienes porque irte aun.

- Pues no pienso quedarme a seguir escuchando tus majaderías'ttebayo, gracias pero paso –me solté de su agarre.

- Dobe, quédate –me dijo en un tono de petición más que en una orden y volvió a abrazarme con cierta fuerza como si la vida se le fuese si no me retenía de esa manera.

- Uchiha –murmuré sorprendido.

- Mi nombre es Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke –agregó con ronca voz.

- Sasuke –pronuncié suavemente- dime ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? Porque déjame decirte que yo no soy ni seré juguete de nadie –continué hablando en tono neutral.

- Eso ahora lo sé, es por eso que tenemos que hablar –al decir eso me soltó- quédate y no molestarte más.

- Esta bien'ttebayo –respondí en un suspiro.

Esta vez me tomo suavemente de la mano -provocándome un leve rubor- y me llevo a la sala de estar donde comenzó la plática más larga de nuestras vidas desde que nos conocemos'ttebayo –nótese el sarcasmo por favor- Ja! La verdad es que ninguno de los dos sabíamos por dónde empezar, pero el silencio que se había formado se hacia terriblemente abrumador fui quien decidió hablar.

- Naruto –fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir ¿estupido no?

- ¿Perdón? –me miró con el ceño fruncido en incomprensión.

- Ese es mi nombre… Uzumaki Naruto –le aclaré con una enorme sonrisa que si mal no vi, le hizo sonrojar.

- Ah Naruto, extraño nombre –dijo sin más.

- Jo, que aburrido te has vuelto para platicar ¿ne? No pareces ser el mismo con el que pasaba horas platicando o mejor dicho con el que _follaba_ por el mensajero –se me ocurrió decir para molestarlo- mira puedo entender que lo que te dije la última vez te dejo desconcertado así que ya no te azotes tanto, también puedo entender que entre tú y yo no puede pasar nada más así que hagamos que no ha pasado y sigamos como si nada –le sermonee haciéndome al que ya no le importaba pero que en el fondo sentía que el mundo se me derrumbaba.

- Hn dobe no sabes mentir –respondió con una media sonrisa que de cierta forma me hizo enfurecer por su arrogancia- no digas que sigamos como si nada porque no es así… pasó… pasó que tuvimos el mejor sexo de nuestras vidas pero… -se detuvo un momento como debatiéndose entre continuar o no, lo que ciertamente me estremeció, fuese lo que fuese a decir sabía me podría herir- también algo más pasó, algo de lo que hasta recién descubrí… -continuó con mística voz.

- ¿Y según tú qué es eso más que pasó'ttebayo? –interrogué haciéndome al ingenuo.

- Eres dobe o te haces –masculló con fastidio- es evidente que te enamoraste de mi –sentenció con tal seguridad que me shockeo.

- ¿Qué yo qué? –exclamé casi horrorizado al verme descubierto- jajaja teme, ya quisieras!! –e inevitablemente solte de los nervios la pura carcajada.

- Usuratonkachi no estoy de broma es en serio –me reprendió con fría voz.

- ¿Qué si lo niego? –dije mirándolo serio- El que hayamos tenido unas cuantas noches de ciber-sexo y un encuentro real en la cama no quiere decir que esté enamorado de ti… ba~ka –canturrie, era mi momento de hacerle rabiar.

- Si no fuese asi ¿entonces por qué me pediste que hiciéramos el amor en vez de solo sexo casual? –contraatacó.

- _¡Kuso!­_ –me patee mentalmente- Mira teme, todo esto ya se ha salido de control ¿entiendes? Tú no quieres nada y yo tampoco, soy alguien _cero compromisos_ así que dejémoslo así ¿bien? –traté de zanjar el tema.

- Baka, eres tú quien no entiende –dijo al momento de levantarse de su lugar y pararse frente a mi- o más bien no quieres entender.

- ¿El qué? –pregunté con genuina inocencia.

- En verdad que eres un completo _usuratonkachi_ –bufó con cierta molestia mientras me tomaba por el cuello de mi camisa y me levantaba.

- Si no hablas claro jamás te entenderé _Teme_ –le respondí molesto.

- Idiota lo que he querido decir es que seas mío… solo m-í-o… ¿entiendes? –me masculló a la cara hablando entre dientes como si quisiera que nadie lo escuchara, cosa que me parecía irónica pues solo él y yo estábamos en ese lugar'ttebayo.

- ¿Qué? –le dije con el ceño fruncido sin comprender bien a lo que se refería.

- Jum… -Sasuke giró los ojos en molestia- dije… que quiero que seas mío, quiero olvidar lo de _cero compromisos_ porque quiero algo serio contigo –nota que sigo sin comprender- ¡Maldita sea usuratonkachi te estoy pidiendo que seas mi koibito! –me gritó exasperado.

- Ahh, eso –dije como si nada, pero luego de un momento me exalté- ¿¡¡QUE DIABLOS DIJISTE!!?

Fue el grito que di a todo pulmón después de haber captado el sentido de sus palabras. Sin duda que mi rostro debió ser todo un poema en ese momento'ttebayo. Sasuke si que era raro y su forma de declararse si que había sido todavía más extraña y ahora tenía muchas cosas que pensar… era esto lo que yo estaba esperando no entonces ahora ¿qué será lo que le responderé dattebayo?

* * *

N/A: Y bien como muchs me habian pedido que hiciera una continuacion de este fic, pues me puse a la tarea de explotar a mis benditas musas que me habian abandonado... la verdad me costo mucho poder escribir este capi, pase mucho tiempo lejos de la escritura y no encontraba la forma de continuarlo pues alguns criticaban el fic por el contenido unico de sexo, asi que para quitarme esa espinita hice esta continuación, la verdad no se que tan bien me haya quedado, incluso dudo que sea un buen capitulo pero bueno, hice lo que pude y espero que sea de su agrado y como habran podido notar, cabe la posibilidad de un tercer capitulo mas... todo depende de lo que me digan en sus comentarios jeje... cuidense y espero regresar pronto.

Atte: Hikaru Tsuzuki


	3. Chapter 3

3er. Shot

**Mi decisión.**

"_Que seas mi koibito… mi koibito…"_

Kamisama después del espantoso grito aterrador que di. Esa frase final se repetía una y otra y otra y otra vez como un maldito disco rayado en mi cabeza… aún no podía creer lo que mis oídos habían escuchado y me negaba a aceptar que fuera cierto… ¡vamos! que el estúpido Uchiha tiene una forma bastante _rara_ de decir las cosas… primero intenta seducirme, luego se enoja y ahora me dice que quiere que sea su ¿pareja? Simplemente…

- No lo entiendo –dije sin darme cuenta mientras me sobaba las sienes con pesar, había comenzado a dolerme la cabeza.

- ¿No entiendes el significado de Koibito? Si que eres dobe –le escuché decirme en burla- Significa que quiero que seas mi amante, mi pareja o en simples palabras mi no-vi-o –me deletreó con su siempre sonrisa altanera.

- ¡Eso ya lo sé, no soy tan estúpido! maldito _teme _engreído –le respondí con voz completamente cabreada.

- ¡Ah! Pensé que no lo sabías –se encogió de hombros como si nada- Entonces qué me respondes dobe ¿sí o sí?

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué necesariamente tengo que darte un sí? ¿Qué si me niego eh? – le recriminé picándole el pecho sintiendo a cada segundo la furia crecer dentro de mí y todo gracias a su grandísima arrogancia.

- Vamos dobe, sé muy bien que eso es lo que quieres no lo niegues –me miró desafiante sin siquiera intimidarse por mi furia.

- Pero si serás… -no aguantando más alce mi mano en puño dispuesto a pegarle con todas mis fuerzas.

Pero todo quedó en el intento pues el maldito bastardo reaccionó más rápido de lo que me hubiese imaginado, detuvo mi puñetazo y me jaló hacia él cazando mis labios con los suyos en un abrasador beso.

- ¡Nn! –exclamé sorprendido.

- Tranquilo kitsune, solo quería hacerte cabrear –me susurró tranquilo al oído- pero lo que te dije ha sido en serio –y me lamió el lóbulo haciéndome estremecer- ¿qué dices?

- Nh… Sha-Sharingan –gemí sin querer.

- Llámame Sasuke –me pidió mientras se colocaba tras de mí y me abrazaba

- Sasuke –murmuré para mi, pero al parecer él si me escuchó.

- ¿Eso es un sí? –me apretó un poco más, como si la vida se le fuera en eso.

- Yo… no lo sé –le respondí esquivando bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Qué es lo que tanto te hace dudar? –preguntó tomándome del mentón para hacerme girar de medio el rostro y mirarle.

- Bueno yo… yo no estoy seguro de saber qué es lo que quiero –le respondí mirándole sincero- es decir… todo esto es nuevo para mí… no estoy diciendo que no me gustes… porque si me gustas y mucho pero… pero no sé si lo que siento es una simple atracción o algo más… no sé si me entiendas… -traté de explicarle pero hasta hablando me sentía completamente confundido y enredado'ttebayo.

- Hn –sonrió de medio lado al escucharme- es fácil de entender, yo te gusto y más que eso –aseguró dándome una nueva mordida en el lóbulo de mi oreja.

- Ah… Nn… _teme_ no hagas eso –le supliqué sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrerme todo el cuerpo.

- Admítelo dobe, solo yo te hago sentir de esta forma –me susurró al oído con arrogancia.

- Hn ¿Qué te hace creer que es así, no has sido el único en mi vida sabes? –dije con intenciones de hacerlo enfadar.

- No quieras engañarme dobe, se qué he sido el único y primero en tu vida… lo supe desde la primera noche que pasamos juntos –sonrió de medio lado.

- ¡Cállate idiota, si no fueras tan malditamente egocéntrico no tendría por qué dudarlo! –le grité-

- ¿Qué? –Exclamó el moreno con la sorpresa pintada en su rostro por lo que le había dicho.

- Lo que escuchaste, eres un egocéntrico y un pesado que se cree la gran cosa de todo el mundo –continué diciéndole molesto mientras le picaba el pecho con cada palabra- eso me desagrada de ti por eso lo pienso teme –finalicé cruzándome de brazos haciendo un puchero ofendido.

- Hn… - el Uchiha solo sonrió de medio lado, era obvio que no me iba a mostrar ni un ápice de sentirse ofendido, al contrario fue como hinchar su orgullo- Usuratonkachi… por eso me gustas –y como si nada se apodero de mi en un posesivo abrazo- eres sincero y directo en tus palabras.

- Jump, baka… diga lo que diga o haga lo que haga no piensas darte por vencido hasta que yo te dé una respuesta afirmativa ¿no es asi'ttebayo? –le miré directamente a los ojos queriendo encontrar algún atisbo de mentira pero se veía realmente seguro y sincero en sus palabras. Suspire resignado y murmuré avergonzado- Esta bien… acepto.

- … -Le vi alzar una ceja sin comprender- ¿Qué dijiste dobe? Si hablas así de bajito no puedo entenderte.

- Dije que acepto –le repetí con enojo mascullando las palabras entre dientes.

- ¿Qué? No te escucho –y volvió a preguntarme haciéndose el sordo mientras ponía una mano tras su oreja, sonriendo de medio lado.

- ¡¡Maldita sea dije que acepto!! –le grité hecho una furia.

- Hn lo sabía dobe, mueres por mi –sentenció ampliando mas su sonrisa arrogante y victoriosa.

- ¡Bastardo! –gruñí lanzándome a darle un puñetazo, pero todo intento fue en vano pues el muy maldito supo como detenerme, me había tomado por la muñeca y me hizo girar al tiempo que torcía mi brazo hacia mi espalda.

- Tranquilo zorrito, solo estoy de broma –me susurró al oído en un tono que para el tal vez era sensual pero para mi no.

- Suéltame bastardo, no pienso tolerarte ni una broma mas, ya suéltame y déjame en paz –dije mientras forcejeaba para soltarme.

- Shhh tranquilo –volvió a repetir sin soltarme- si no te calmas no te soltare ni te dejare ir. Pero si te calmas, prometo no molestarte más y es enserio.

- Si no me sueltas no pienso calmarme –le contradije con furia contenida.

- Esta bien, lo hare –aceptó mi petición sin más ¿de qué iba este chico? Enserio que me confunde'ttebayo.

Deje escapar un suspiro al momento de ser liberado, ya basta de juegos, era momento de la verdad… aunque creo que ambos siempre fuimos sinceros, solo que sus bromas son las que me sacan de quicio, es un bastardo pero… creo que así le quiero. Volví a suspirar.

- Basta de bromas y peleas, también voy enserio –tome aire para deshacerme de todo enojo y temor- Acepto ser tu koibito pero con una sola condición…

- ¿Ah sí y cuál es? –arqueó una ceja escéptico.

- ¡Deja de sonreír como si fueras el puto amo del universo que me cabreas! –le dije con una voz bien chillona. Sasuke puso cara de todo un poema.

- Sueñas dobe –y volvió a sonreír de aquella manera- esta es mi forma de sonreír y no creo poder cambiarla, así que tendrás que soportarla pero…-me detuvo al ver que le iba a objetar- puedo intentar no hacerlo para no hacerte cabrear –y esta vez sonrió con sinceridad y volvió a abrazarme tiernamente- ¿te parece?

- Haahh –suspire resignado y respondí tranquilo- me parece.

- Bien, entonces mi única condición para ti es… -al sentir que apretaba un poco mas su abrazo me tensé, seguro iba a pedirme cualquier perversidad- que desde hoy te vengas a vivir conmigo –me susurró al oído.

- ¿Qué? –exclame sorprendido- pero…

- Nada de peros, estamos siendo sinceros, tu me pusiste una condición y estoy en mi derecho de ponerte una ¿no es asi? –me espetó suspicaz.

- Si, pero… ¿no crees que eso es algo demasiado precipitado? A penas y nos conocemos, es mejor esperar un tiempo más y… y ya veremos –le dije completamente nervioso.

- No hay nada que esperar… te amo mi kitsune y te quiero aquí conmigo para el resto de mi vida y te lo repito… voy enserio –y me miró con ese par de pozos negros que tenia por ojos, atrapándome en su intensidad.

- Sasuke –y con todo eso me desarmo- ¿Por que tienes que ser así? Cuando me hablas de esa forma, no te puedo negar nada –suspire una vez más y recargue mi espalda en su pecho.

- Eso es porque también me amas –dijo y sin más me tomo de mi mentón para unir sus labios con los míos en un suave, lento y tierno beso.

Ja que cursi ha sonado eso'ttebayo, pero ¿qué les puedo decir? Asi es esto del amor. Lentamente nuestro beso se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso, hasta casi llegar a devorar nuestras bocas que no llegamos a hacer, literalmente, por la falta de nuestro vital oxigeno. Le mire con intensidad y deseo.

- Sasuke, hagámoslo de nuevo –le susurré sensualmente al oído.

- No que no –me respondió sonriendo triunfador.

- Teme, cállate y hagámoslo –le demandó con reproche.

- Lo que mi amado kitsune ordene –me respondió con perversa sonrisa, cargándome en sus brazos y depositándome suavemente sobre su cama- te haré el amor como nunca lo hubieras imaginado –murmuró besando mis labios con pasión.

- Oh Sasuke –gemí excitado, envolviendo su cuello con mis brazos y enredando mis dedos en su cabello devolviendo cada acto y gesto con devoción.

Nunca imaginé que el teme me hiciera realmente el amor, fue tan dulce y tierno que me hizo cambiar completamente de opinión, esa misma noche le entregué completo mi corazón y él también me correspondió...

Y así es como termino este relato, que dio pie al inicio de mi relación… y de ustedes me despido, deseándoles lo mejor'ttebayo

Con cariño…

Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

N/A: Uff por fin pude terminar este capitulo, no saben el trabajo que me costó, con mis musas llendose de vagas a cada rato y el monton de cosas que me ocupaban y me estresaban ._. pero bueno, espero sea de su agrado ya que lamentablemente el fic aqui se termina n_ñ recuerden que originalmente iba a constar de solo un capitulo pero dada la aceptación y la peticion de la continuación fue que decidí esforzarme al máximo y cumplirles, ojalá puedan entenderme de no continuarle más, pues a mi parecer asi como lo he dejado queda bastante bien n.n

**Fujiwara Kaito, Saku-ann, Kenia-chan, Kotomi-sempai, Hikari, Yuri-chan-yaoi-fan, Andromeda no Sainto, Usagi Asakura, Kari Saotome, Cyber Horse, Kirai Yami, Tsukyaoi, Chabe06, dark-ekin, katsurag, Escolastica, MegumiMinami310, Chiaky, Amber, anime-ttevayoxD, Ro-chan, mikuruneechan, Aiko Echizen Li, Cynthia, krazzygirl, kana hatake, taori3322, rina, cerri, ivette was here, hikamaru uchiha y draculan666** agradezco su paciencia por la espera y si la inspiración se me da, regreso con otro sasunaru más...

Atte: Hikaru Tsuzuki


End file.
